


The Dashwoods Find Happiness at Last

by Riadasti



Series: Know Your Own Happiness [3]
Category: Sense and Sensibility (TV 2008), Sense and Sensibility - All Media Types, Sense and Sensibility - Jane Austen
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Light-Hearted, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:28:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28921356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riadasti/pseuds/Riadasti
Summary: An exploration of the Dashwood sisters and the happy matches they have found in their husbands.(Rated somewhere between Teen and Mature)
Relationships: Colonel Brandon/Marianne Dashwood, Elinor Dashwood/Edward Ferrars, Margaret Dashwood/Original Character(s)
Series: Know Your Own Happiness [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2107797
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. The Precipice

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! This is part 3 of a series. Part 1 focuses on Marianne and Colonel Brandon's courtship, Part 2 introduces an older Margaret to an original male character, and Part 3 continues their story from the day of Margaret and Edmund's marriage. I also hope to explore more of Elinor and Edward's relationship, which I feel is rarely written about. 
> 
> Enjoy! Let me know what you think!

Meg stood in front of the mirror, examining the reflected woman in front of her. After all those years of telling everyone she had no intention of marrying, she found herself now, just past eighteen years of age and on the precipice of marrying her dearest friend.

“Oh, Meg,” Mrs. Dashwood said, gazing at her youngest daughter with tears in her eyes.

Meg turned and pulled her mother into an embrace. Her only pain in this happy day was the thought of her mother living at Barton Cottage alone from this day forward. She had resolved she would visit her every opportunity she had. She would not allow her mother to be lonely, now that her greatest wish had been fulfilled and her three daughters had at last made happy matches.

They exited the room arm-in-arm, and they navigated the empty halls of Delaford with growing anticipation. It was a sunny day, but as they exited onto the back lawn, there was a soft breeze that relieved the heat of the summer afternoon. Her mother escorted her to the makeshift aisle on the grass under a large oak tree, and she found her eyes could focus only on her betrothed.

Edward was to officiate, and Elinor looked on proudly as her newly ordained husband officiated. Meg could hardly recollect the details of the actual ceremony. Words and promises were spoken in front of God and family, and at last they kissed to signify their bond. They were parted and drawn to either side by well wishers, surrounded on all sides by family and friends who wanted to speak to them.

It seemed an age passed, and they were lost in a sea of faces until a small voice cried out above the noise: “ _I am hungry!_ ”

Meg glanced over to see a red-faced Henry tugging on his father’s shirtsleeve while Colonel Brandon wrestled with a screaming Eliza. Marianne had slipped away inside to inquire after the food, leaving poor Colonel alone with the two children. He normally managed perfectly well on his own, but it appeared the excitement of the day was too much for poor Henry. Meg stepped forward and took Henry’s hand, relieving the Colonel to focus on Eliza and indicating to the gathered group that they should retire to the tables indoors to partake of the meal. She was at last returned to the side of her betrothed, but before they could speak, family on either side drew their attention from each other.

Meg was at last introduced to Ed’s sister and brother and their respective spouses. Their children had stayed at home in Richmond with their nannies.

“It was quite a journey, and we knew the children would not handle it well,” Sophie said. She had managed to steal the vacated seat beside Meg.

“I am grateful you were willing to make the journey,” Meg said, wondering absently whether she should mention the unwelcome encounter from Ed’s aunt the day prior.

She was spared the pain of doing so, however, when Sophie leaned closer to her and said, “I learned that Aunt paid you a visit.” She gave Meg a sympathetic smile, her wide features almost a mirror image of Ed’s. “I am sure that was quite an unexpected ordeal.”

Meg flushed. “I have to admit I was not very kind to her and was a bit too forthright.”

Sophie laughed, and she sounded like her brother, too. They could almost be twins. Julien, however, must favor their other parent. He was much taller and thinner with a long face and narrow features.

“I daresay she might actually grow to like you. Hardly anyone stands up to her anymore,” Sophie said, linking arms with Meg with a companionable air. “I knew immediately I would like you, just from what Edmund told me.”

Meg grew flushed again and glanced at Ed—her _husband_. It was still such a thrilling and exciting title.

The meal passed without further incident (except for Henry’s fit when he was not given the first slice of cake), and after some time, the family members and friends began to depart for home or, much closer, to the guest rooms of Delaford.

She made a promise to Sophie that she would visit them again before they left in a few days. Meg found her sisters and embraced them both. She found she was bold enough to hug Colonel Brandon and Edward as well out of deep gratitude for all they had done to make their day perfect. The last farewell was reserved for her mother. Meg drew her close, feeling a sudden desire to cry welling up in her chest. It would be the first time she would parted from her mother, and this time for more than a week-long trip to London. This was a permanent removal to a new residence.

This thought weighed heavily on her, until she at last found herself ensconced in a carriage with her husband.

“Hello,” she said, leaning over and kissing him as soon as the door was closed.

“Hi,” he said, pressing kisses to her cheeks, forehead, and nose in quick succession. “I feel I haven’t s-spoken to you all day.”

Meg sighed and leaned back against his arm as the carriage started to move. “Marianne wasn’t lying. Weddings are so tiring.”

Ed wrapped his arms around her and pressed her close to his side. “And now you will finally see our home.”

Meg could hardly contain her excitement at the prospect, and she pulled back the curtains to take in the view as they departed the rounds of Delaford. It was a short trip, for which she was eternally grateful. Not only was she close to Marianne and Colonel Brandon, but she was also only a short ride from Elinor and Edward’s home. Barton Cottage would be the furthest, to her chagrin, and she felt that same sadness welling up in her chest once more.

Ed clasped her hand and drew her attention to the opposite window. Meg was immediately entranced with the sight of their new home. Stoneleigh beckoned them onward.

The sandy colored stones were a welcome, friendly greeting as they alighted from the carriage. She took his hand and led them both indoors. They found themselves alone for the moment. Ed explained the new staff would be arriving that evening.

She led her husband by the hand as she delighted at each room they entered. The paneling had been given a fresh coat of paint, and the furnishings were modest but perfectly suited to the style of the rooms. Meg, of course, had no need for excessive finery, and she was pleased with everything she saw—especially:

“A library!” she gasped, pausing just inside the door to soak in the room. It was a modest size, but the walls were lined with stained and polished wooden shelves.

“We will need more books, I’m afraid,” he said, indicating large sections of the walls that were bare.

“And you think this is a problem?” Meg said, incredulously. “It means we will have to visit more bookstores,” she clapped her hands delightedly.

“So you are pleased with your home?”

“Oh, Ed,” she said, drawing him to her. “I adore every inch of it.”

He showed her through the rest of the home, and she was pleased that they had three guest rooms. It was not nearly as many as Delaford, but it meant they would have space to host family.

“Mama could come and visit us, if you would be amenable to it,” she said.

“I had a different idea,” Ed replied, leading her down a hallway she had not seen before and opening a door.

Meg gasped and ran forward into the room. She knew the faded settee by heart. The throw pillows on its surface had been hand-embroidered by her mother.

“Why…this is the furniture from Barton Cottage.” She gazed at him with a confused look.

Ed glanced at the floor, suddenly self-conscious. “I w-wanted to surprise you. I spoke with your mother, and we thought that perhaps…she could live here.”

Meg was overcome. Tears flooded her eyes, and she stepped forward to embrace him.

“I t-take it you approve of the idea.”

Meg nodded, managing to say, “It was my one regret in getting married, that my mother would be alone in that drafty cottage. Much as I love that place, it pained me to know she would be so far away from her family.”

She wiped her eyes and met his gaze, finding that there were tears in his eyes as well.

“Well, Lady Barrett,” he said, a smile tugging at his lips. “Should we take advantage of the house while we are quite alone? I should like to change into something more comfortable.”

“Lady Barrett,” she repeated, stepping around him into the hallway. “That has a nice ring to it.”

Ed took her hand and led her to a wing on the opposite side of the upper floor where he showed her the bedchambers. There were two rooms with a shared bath in between.

“Separate rooms?” she glanced at him, her cheeks flushing slightly.

“Well…merely for convenience,” he said. “It is our home and we may change it however we like.”

They separated for the moment, and Meg found she was excited to at last remove the corset her sister had insisted upon. It had been chafing against her ribs for the better part of three hours. However, she found that she was incapable of removing it herself. This was quite a conundrum.

She ventured into the shared bath, noting the size of the enormous tub before she lightly rapped on the door to his room.

“Enter,” he said, with an overly haughty tone.

Meg laughed and let herself into his room, finding it was slightly smaller than her own. Her husband was in the corner, barefoot, untying his cravat and setting it atop a nearby chair. He had been in the middle of removing his vest, so it hung open against his undershirt.

“Well!” he turned, his eyes widening when he saw she was wearing nothing but her undergarments and corset.

She flushed to the roots of her hair. “I—need your help.” She cleared her throat, taking a cautious step forward. “As there is no lady’s maid here yet, I am quite trapped in these clothes.”

“I s-see,” he said, his face just as flushed. He stepped closer and she turned to allow him access to the laces.

He untied the ribbon and began to painstakingly loosen the fabric against each loop. She felt that his hands were trembling slightly, and she experienced a familiar drop in her stomach—something that had been happening more and more often in his presence, especially when she had seen him without his shirt the day they visited Hollotree.

“I believe I h-have l-l-loosened it?” he said, his voice faltering worse than it had all day. “I am not experienced—that is, I h-hhh-have never—”

Meg breathed easier now that the corset had been released, and she reached back to unclasp it, letting it fall to the floor.

“There,” she said, turning at last to face him.

She was not quite fully undressed, but it was certainly the least clothed she had ever been in front of anyone that was not her mother, her sisters, or the doctor. She stood before him in her chemise and open drawers.

His eyes wandered over her figure, and she saw a new sort of longing in his face. Meg was not unaware of the events that were to take place on a wedding night. It wasn’t precisely evening, but in typical Dashwood fashion, Meg followed her passions. She reached out and removed his vest in one fluid motion.

“Are we—I mean, right n-now?” he said, his voice shaking slightly.

“You did say the servants would not be arriving for a few hours.”

His eyes widened further as she began to unbutton his shirt. He assisted her in removing this article of clothing by un-tucking it from his pants, so he was clearly in agreement with this course of events. She soaked in the sight of his shirtless form in front of her. She could view it openly and without fear of reproof now that they were married, and this pleased her.

He reached forward and plucked gently at her chemise, a silent query. She answered by removing first this article and then her drawers. It wasn’t quite fair that she should be the only unclothed person in the room, so she tugged at his pants until he, too, removed these.

They stood there, silently gazing at each other for the first time, with matching flushes in their cheeks. Ed reached out and took Meg’s hand, drawing her to the bed with him. They sat on the edge at first, simply enjoying the moment. But Meg, incapable of patience, nearly launched herself on top of him, and they fell back on the covers in a laughing heap.

Ed quietly encouraged her to move slowly, to savor each passing moment as they lay side by side. He moved his lips along the side of her jaw, her neck, and her collarbone. She sought to do the same, curling her fingers into his hair and allowing her hand to explore other parts of his body. She felt a growing desire for closeness, though she was not experienced or knowledgeable enough to know much more than what her mother had told her when she was younger.

He pulled back the covers with one hand and encouraged her to join him beneath them. Ed moved on top of her and hesitated before allowing his full weight to rest on her. She wrapped her arms around him, drawing him even closer if possible. He readjusted, and suddenly she felt pressure in her most intimate area. It sent an unexpected wave of pleasure through her body, and she gasped at the force of it.

“A-are you alright?” he said, his voice suddenly hoarse.

“Yes,” she said, drawing his face to her so she could whisper in his ear, “Perfectly, perfectly okay.”

He began to move slowly against her, increasing the pressure she felt between her legs. She sought more of the sensation, bringing her hips forward and toward him. He breathed in suddenly at the unexpected contact, and it was her turn to inquire if he was alright. His expression was one of intense concentration and barely concealed desire.

He paused in his delightful motions against her and met her gaze. “I am as n-new at this as you are, I imagine.”

Meg wanted to continue their previous activity, but she was suddenly curious. “You never sought out a woman before? Even as a younger man?”

He rested the weight of his chest against her, relaxing his arms a moment as he continued to gaze into her eyes. “Never. M-my father wanted me to, but I could not—did not feel it was right.”

This touched Meg’s heart. It was truly an experience they were sharing together for the first time.

“You are not d-disappointed that I do not have the experience?” he said, averting his eyes for a moment.

In response, Meg drew him back to her and kissed him more passionately than she had done before. He responded in kind, and quickly resumed the delicate motions he was making before. At the moment when she felt as though she might burst with happiness and desire, he paused yet again to reach for something in his bedside drawer.

He retrieved a small vial, and when he opened it, a sweet scent filled the air.

“I was advised once that this oil might make things more—comfortable for you.”

Meg nodded, wholly trusting him in this moment. He placed a few droplets on his fingers and rubbed them against his own skin before repeating the same and reaching down to place them against her most intimate parts. Meg’s back arched at the contact, and though he offered to continue this endeavor since she seemed to enjoy it, she gripped his shoulders and pulled him on top of her again.

Ed laughed in his throat as she kissed him fervently, her desire only mounting as he placed his member against her tender bud once more. With slow deliberation, he pressed himself closer and closer. She spread her legs slightly, willing herself to relax (advice she had received from both her sisters) and she felt him enter her at last. Ed gazed into her face, touched by the afternoon light pouring in from a chink in the curtains, and she saw that he had the most wonderful expression on his face—of almost heavenly delight. It nearly took her breath away.

He kissed her heatedly as he began to move in a slow rhythm. It was awkward at first, and Meg found she had to readjust slightly until she found the most comfortable and pleasurable position. But when it was at last reached, they began to match each other’s rhythm, and what had at first been slightly painful began to ease into gratification.

“Oh, Edmund,” she said, using his full name for perhaps the first time.

“Margaret,” he breathed into her ear as he leaned down to press his lips to the sensitive skin behind her lobe.

Wave after wave of pleasure filled her entire being as she wrapped her arms tightly around him, eager for more of the sensations he was providing. They met each other’s eyes, and their matched expressions of delight spurred them to quicken their pace. Meg held her breath, feeling a growing warmth that began in her belly and eventually spread to every inch of her skin. She felt hot to the touch, or perhaps it was coming from Ed who had begun to pant above her.

Suddenly, she was overwhelmed with an array of sensations, as if something inside of her had snapped and released. She couldn’t hold back the cries that escaped her lips as Ed’s pace reached a fever pitch of excitement, sending spasms of pleasure through her body. He moaned her name, and she felt a sensation of throbbing inside her before he relaxed on top of her.

They lay still for a few moments, both breathing heavily and allowing their senses to catch up with them. Ed slowly pulled himself from inside her and rolled to the side.

Meg said nothing but drew him in for a soft kiss. He cupped her cheek, letting his eyes pass over every inch of her face.

He chuckled softly. “Your hair is quite ruined,” he said.

“How romantic of you,” she chided him, without malice.

She reached up a hand and felt a myriad hairpins sticking out at odd angles and had to admit he was right.


	2. The Peak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still lost for breath, Elinor turned and faced him, kissing Edward tenderly. “Perhaps it was seeing our sleeping child, safe in her crib, and observing you as you worked on your sermon. I found myself suddenly and unexpectedly filled with a happiness I could not contain.”

Meg sat up and slowly began removing each hairpin from her wild, unkempt hair. Ed assisted with this, and he seemed to delight in the way her long curls fell against her bare skin. He kissed her shoulder as she removed the final pin and placed them in a heap on his side table.

“You are beautiful, Meg,” he said with perfect clarity. He seemed filled with renewed confidence, having just pleasured his wife despite his prior self-consciousness over his lack of experience.

“I’ve always thought so, but especially now,” he continued.

He kissed her again, and she felt they were in danger of falling into each other’s arms again, but she had to reluctantly admit she had worked up quite an appetite for more than just the caresses of her husband.

“Dear, handsome Edmund,” she said, kissing his cheek. “I fear I will faint from hunger if we do not indulge soon.”

Ed sighed, clearly reluctant to leave the bedchamber just yet.

“And the day is still young, my love,” she reminded him, indicating the full afternoon sun that peeked through the curtains.

He pulled himself from bed and gently cleaned himself with a cloth from the washstand before putting on his pantaloons. He bent down to retrieve her corset while she dressed herself in her undergarments.

“If it is all the same to you,” she said, eyeing the article with extreme distaste, “I will not be wearing one of those for quite some time.”

Ed tossed the offending article across the room. “All the same,” he said. “Easier access for me.” And he walked forward and drew her into his arms.

She was at risk of losing herself in his kisses once more when her stomach grumbled angrily. They broke apart with a laugh, and he followed her to her separate bedchamber to search for a suitably comfortable dress. He sat on her bed and finished dressing himself so as to appear presentable if the servants arrived earlier than scheduled. She approached and promptly requested his assistance tying the laces of her dress.

“Is this to be a common occurrence?” he said, tying the lace in a loose bow against her waist.

“Not unless you would rather I get a lady’s maid to do all my dressing and undressing,” she said with a sly look at him over her shoulder.

He smirked. “I will take that burden upon myself if I must.”

They exited their chambers looking mostly presentable. Only those who knew them best would note the slightly disheveled look of Meg’s hair and Ed’s lack of cravat or stockings. The servants still had not arrived, and Meg was delighted to try out their kitchen. She found a bushel of apples in the corner and tossed one to her husband while she searched the cabinets for the necessary supplies.

At last, she located flour, milk, eggs, a slice of lean beef, and a rolling pin. She thanked her husband for ensuring they had a well-stocked kitchen and set to work while Ed watched, offering his assistance where he could. After some time (and a bit of persuasion to get the fire going), Meg presented a meat pie. The meat inside was a bit tough and the crust slightly underdone on the bottom (and somehow burnt on the top), but she had to admit the flavor was delicious.

“Do we need a cook after all?” Ed said, his mouth full.

“Not unless you only want to eat meat pies,” she said with a smirk.

Her husband reached across the small table and took her flour-caked hand. “I believe married life will suit us perfectly well.”

She returned his smile just before stuffing the rest of the slice of pie in her mouth with a complete lack of decorum. Their laughter rang throughout the house.

\--

Elinor placed Mary gently in her crib, letting one finger caress the sleeping child’s cheek. When she was at last assured of the baby’s comfort, she exited quietly and went in search of her husband. She found him reading in front of a fire in their only sitting room.

She stood in the doorway and observed Edward. The firelight highlighted his soft curls and fine profile. His lips were gently parted as he frowned over plans for his latest sermon, and a swell of pride filled her chest. He had spent so long in study that it was a privilege to watch him doing what he loved each Sunday. It was true that she was anxious for him to do well, knowing that he was often awkward in new company, but he seemed to develop his own natural rhythm and pace when giving his sermons.

Elinor stepped into the room and joined him on the settee. He automatically reached for her hand without breaking his gaze from the book he was reading.

“Is she resting well, my dear?” he asked.

“Yes, perfectly,” she said, leaning over and pressing a kiss to his exposed neck.

He turned and met her gaze with a bemused smile. Elinor did not often initiate physical contact (aside from the day he had proposed, when she had kissed him first). It was not that she wasn’t affectionate, but she didn’t always think to find ways of touching him to show her love. She demonstrated her affection in other ways, by caring for his home and his child with the utmost care.

Something inside her this evening compelled her forward again, and she kissed his cheek.

“Anything the matter?” he said, again bestowing her with a slightly confused smile.

“Am I not allowed to kiss my husband?”

“Well, by all means!” he said, setting his book aside and taking her into his arms.

She laughed in her throat as he deepened the kiss. Since the birth of their child, they had naturally been too weary to engage in more than a passing moment of intimacy in the late hours of the night, and it seemed to Elinor that she felt fit to bursting with a sudden wave of desire for her husband.

Edward stood, still embracing her, and led them both to the bedchamber. Their servant, a sweet young woman who had been employed as part-time help during the mornings, had finished for the day. They were quite alone—except for their sleeping child. Elinor thanked her husband for the fortuitous planning that allowed their bedroom to be on the opposite side of their small cottage.

“You did not like this idea at first, if I recall,” he said, nibbling gently on her earlobe as he stepped into their chamber and shut the door with one kick behind him.

“Hmm,” she said, momentarily distracted as he untied her apron. “Yes, but now I see the merits of it.”

“Is that so?” Edward said, fumbling slightly with the laces on her dress.

Elinor reached back and undid them in one swift motion, removing the article over her head and facing him in her undergarments.

“I find myself wanting you today, with a desire I have not felt in some time,” she said, feeling a flush filling her cheeks at her forthrightness. Of the Dashwood sisters, she was arguably the least outspoken.

Edward raised his brows, pausing in the middle of unbuttoning his shirt. “I have never heard you speak of _wanting_ me before,” he said.

Elinor felt her flush deepen. Though he was her husband and they had engaged in many intimate acts throughout their marriage, she felt her forthrightness was opening a new part of herself she had never allowed Edward to see. She was a woman who kept her passions to herself. She had often felt the need to restrain her cries of passion when they were in the midst of lovemaking, reminding herself of her mother’s advice that the act of intimacy should be controlled and dignified.

But as she stepped forward and pulled her husband’s shirt over his head, she felt her passions could be contained no longer. Elinor leaned down and pressed her lips to his exposed chest. She felt his heartbeat quicken and watched as his wide eyes followed her with unbidden desire.

He quickly removed his own breeches as she pulled her undergarments off in one swift movement.

He said her name in a hushed tone, his voice low and gravely. She pushed him into a sitting position on the bed and straddled him. His eyes were at their widest as he tenderly placed his hands against her hips. Elinor pressed against him, capturing his lips in a heated kiss as they fell back against the covers.

She began to move against him, delighting in the sensation of his stiff erection against her tender bud. She was as much surprised as her husband at the readiness with which she accepted him into her folds. They gasped in shared delight as he lifted his hips, sending himself deeper inside her.

Elinor’s fingers grasped against his chest, her nails digging in slightly as they moved in tandem, their pace quickening.

“Oh, Edward,” she said, her voice breaking slightly. “I need—I need—”

“What do you need, my love?” he replied in a gasp.

The words escaped her, and she simply decided to show him. She moved from atop him and grasped his shoulders, drawing him on top of her. He was glad to oblige her unspoken request and reentered her folds with heated passion. It seemed Edward had been restraining himself in their past encounters, and he met her gaze with a new sort of gnawing hunger. He let forth a moan as she bucked her hips upwards, sending him even further inside her. She let her hands wander to every bare inch of him she could reach.

She captured his lips in a deep, lingering kiss as he continued to thrust forward. He was so far inside her that she felt he was touching parts of her hitherto unexplored. The sensation was overwhelming, and they allowed themselves to release their passion in verbal cries of pleasure. His pace reached a sudden fever pitch, and she was quick to follow him as they both arrived at the peak. Edward called out her name as he emptied himself inside her, and she tangled her fingers in his hair as the spasms of pleasure between them slowly subsided.

He rolled to the side, finding her hand and lacing their fingers together.

“My love,” he said. “Oh, my love, what brought this about?”

Still lost for breath, she turned and faced him, kissing him tenderly. “Perhaps it was seeing our sleeping child, safe in her crib, and observing you as you worked on your sermon. I found myself suddenly and unexpectedly filled with a happiness I could not contain.”

Edward pressed his lips to hers and drew her into his arms.

“I find,” she continued, “that I was tired of constantly restraining myself around you.”

He pulled back and met her gaze. “You restrain yourself?”

She nodded. “I have always done so, you see. It is in my nature. And it is perhaps the way we have been told to curb our passions as women, even in the intimate moments with our husbands.”

He tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. “I should hope you do not feel you need to restrain yourself any longer, my dear. For I will always happily oblige any passion that drives you, no matter the hour.”

“Is that so?” she said, drawing his lips to hers in another heated kiss.

He laughed, letting his leg rest atop hers. “Perhaps in a few minutes, if you will allow me to regain my strength,” he said with a dramatic sigh.

Elinor joined his laughter, feeling that the last hidden piece of her heart was finally laid bare for her husband and sensing they had grown even closer because of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always thought that Elinor would struggle with hiding her feelings, even to her dear husband. I was curious to explore a moment of unbidden passion between them, as they do not get enough time together in either the TV adaptation or other fics that exist.
> 
> Let me know your thoughts! You know I'll be including more smut and fluff for Marianne and Colonel Brandon. Everyone should have their moment. <3


End file.
